Their Last Date
by lillibattenberg
Summary: Months after their first official date, Mia and Diego return to the amusement park. Hilarity, fluff and occasional angst occur as Mia decides to be overly nice to everyone in sight and Diego freaks out about Mia finding out what's in his back pocket...
1. Carousel?

Mia was past nervous and into bloody terrified. Sure, it had all gone swimmingly last time, but that was months ago. The owner of the park had added an entire new section since then! She knew she'd want to go on all the new rides and drag Diego along as well, and oh my god that rollercoaster was huge. Still, she might as well start small.

"Carousel?"

"Sure. Gotta admit, Kitten, that's a pleasant surprise. Not like you to go on something that won't make you barf up your lunch."

"Yeah, well that comes later. Come on."

The carousel was a tiny thing all prettily painted in cutesy colours, so it was no surprise that it was mostly children in the line. Diego eyed up the scrawny one just behind him. Boy, was that kid about to get a heck of a shock.

"Psst. Hey, kid. Get in front of us."

"What? You sure, mister?"

"There's only one seat. Me and the Kitten are getting on together."

"But what about your girlfriend?"

"Hey, it was the Kitten's idea. Get going, kid ."

Mia watched the little scamp (God, she felt old saying that) hop onto the ride.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Think we'll ever have one like him?"

"Maybe someday, Kitten."

"Oops, it's our turn. Come on."

Mia hopped onto her horse like some kind of professional (it's called owning a motorbike, darling. I was young once too, you know) and clung on to the pole that attached it to the ride. As the carousel slowly started its journey round, Mia couldn't help but smile as she remembered last time.

 _"Diegooo!"_

 _"Grab my hand, Kitten. You'll be OK."_

 _"Thank you, Diego."_

 _"Hey, it's like I told you. Kittens need looking after. Especially my Kitten. I promise, I will never let you go."_

 _"Diego... That's so sweet..."_

 _"You're still slipping. Here, hang on..."_

That may have been cute the first time round, but Mia had no desire to repeat that little incident. Maybe it hadn't gone as swimmingly as she first remembered.

She flinched a little as she waited for history to repeat itself.

But it didn't.


	2. Going Up

Mia and Diego squeezed their way through the pulsing crowd towards the elevator. They were just about to hop in when Mia noticed a familiar face.

"Mr. Edgeworth... It's nice to see you somewhere where we aren't trying to stare each other down."

"It's good to see you, too." He smiled slightly, which probably would have been a laugh on anyone else. "Von Karma would kill me if he knew I was here."

"Teenage rebellion, huh?"

"I highly doubt the 'teenage' moniker applies to me any more, but I suppose it is a form of rebellion, yes."

The sudden ding from the elevator made Mia jump a little. She felt an unexpected hand on her shoulder.

"Kitten, what's up with señor of the stupid cravat?"

Mia couldn't believe her eyes. Behind her, the arrogant young prosecutor had been reduced to a quivering mess.

"I'm not sure, Diego... but I think the Demon Prosecutor may be scared of the elevator."

However ruthless he was, Mia couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the poor guy as he stared straight ahead, dead-eyed and quivering. She picked up his shaking hand and gently squeezed it.

"You'll be OK, Mr. Edgeworth. I promise."

"NoIwon'tnoIwon'tnoIwon'tstopbreathingmyair..."

Mia had to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably. She hadn't realised that DL-6 had affected him so much. She had heard the horror stories, of course. Diego had told her how Mr. Edgeworth had once tried to pull an all-nighter and had nearly given him a heart attack with the agonized screams emanating from his office. But it all seemed so... unreal. A grown man, having nightmares? Not Mr. Edgeworth. He was too stoic for that.

But there he was, needing someone to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be alright. And Mia was willing to do both.


	3. Queue Lines and Crazy People

Mr. Edgeworth was still shaking by the time they got to the top.  
"Thank you, Ms. Fey."  
"No problem, sir. Besides, how are you supposed to have fun if you're stuck in abject terror?"  
Diego suppressed a smile and looked up. "I had gathered, Kitten," he said to his girlfriend, "that that was the point of _that thing_."  
Mia had forgotten about this. The Luck o' the Irish was the highlight of the new section, and it was no less intimidating up close. _Kinda like Mr. Edgeworth_ , Mia thought ruefully. Talking of whom...  
"You coming?"  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
They joined the queue. Mia felt a wave of deja vu as the music entered its final strains, and turned to Diego.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Let's do this."  
If Mia had been watching, she would have noticed señor of the stupid cravat giving the two of them a confused glare. Instead, she was thoroughly enamoured with singing along in a surprisingly clear mezzo and headbanging to the guitar solo.  
 _"Stranger on the road tonight on the way to Soldierstown,_  
 _A stranger with his coat pulled tight and his collar buttoned down,_  
 _A stranger every sinner knows, a seasoned man of war,_  
 _Marching through the fires of Hell, scarred by the cannon's roar!"_  
"I think someone's toffee apple may have fermented."  
"Oh, come on! Live on the EDGE a little bit! After all, you're WORTH it!"  
"You are definitely drunk."


	4. Bad Idea, Kitten!

It took longer than expected for Mia to be coaxed on. At first, she had been worried for poor Mr. Edgeworth getting stuck on what was basically an elevator simulator for the first couple of hundred metres. But, thank God, the rollercoaster was open-air.

Oh, God.

THE ROLLERCOASTER WAS OPEN-AIR.

The thing was, the main reason Mia never judged other people for their stupid phobias was that she had one of her own.

Mia was terrified of heights.

(And spiders, which is a little beside the point, but then you should have seen what crawled out of Charley one time. Anyway, back to our program.)

Still, Diego would be there next to her, willing to hold the hand of his precious Kitten.

And, of course, scream his lungs out all the way to the top. Did I forget to mention that big strong Diego shared his Kitten's little scaredy-cat phobia? But he couldn't back out now. Not with the Kitten relying on him. _Still_ , he thought as the rollercoaster lurched its way upwards, _I could really do with some kind of sedative. Stick a Borginian cocoon in my coffee or something, just please stop me from having to go through this!_

His thought process was cut off by the irresistible urge to scream.

"OBJECTION!"

Mia had gotten there first.

Hey, wait a minute.

Mia wasn't that deep... or posh...

"OBJECTION!"

There she was, screaming in all her vaguely operatic glory. Must have been señor of the stupid cravat the first time round, then.

"OBJECTION!"

Yup, Diego had finally joined in. Thankfully, there were only three seats per "wing" in each car, otherwise our three heroes would have burst somebody's eardrums.

"OBJECTION!"

"OB-JECTION!"

"O-B-J-E-C-T-I-O-N!"

 _Jeez, that one was a little loud_ , Mia admitted, albeit internally. _Still, we're at the top now, so it should be a little better._

As the tiny car hovered over the brink of the first drop, something suddenly struck Mia.

 _Hey, hang on a minute... why was Mr. Edgeworth screaming? It wasn't an elevator, after all..._


	5. Sneaky Suspicions

The rest of the ride went pretty smoothly, even if Mia did have to duck into the conveniently located first-aid booth and barf up her lunch afterwards (Diego was right yet again). As she stepped out looking slightly green, she found her boyfriend waiting for her alone.

"Where's-"

"Señor of the stupid cravat? Probably somewhere on Mars."

Mia chucked. Mr. Edgeworth had been called many things, but "space cadet" was not one of them. Despite that, he had still ended up in the space section, reachable only by elevator (why?!). Still, she was alone with Diego at last, and she didn't have any scaredy-cat demon prosecutors to look after. She could ask Diego an important question.

"Hey Diego, why'd you give your coat to the attendant back there, anyway?"

 _Oops_ , Diego thought. _Rumbled._ "I, um... There's a lot of important stuff in there. My wallet, my keys..." _The engagement ring..._

"Well, that's a reasonable explanation," Mia conceded. "I forgot you weren't really a man-bag kind of guy. We really need to get you one-bags are so much easier than lugging stuff around in your coat pockets all the time."

Diego unsuccessfully tried to stifle the oncoming laugh. He had actually gotten away with it! That had been close-he hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise for tonight. Besides, there were going to be fireworks involved-although to be honest, he had never really thought about why explosions were romantic (even if they were pink). He just knew they were the perfect backdrop to the little scene he wanted to set up.

"Still think bags are for wimps, huh?"

Oh. Yeah. He'd laughed. That was awkward. "Look at who else carries a bag around. A certain little kitten who's scared of the elevator."

"True." Mia secretly thought Diego was being a bit of a jerk to the poor guy, but she trusted him enough to assume he didn't really mean it like that. After all, Mr. Edgeworth was always so stoic and serious and boring. A bit of good-natured ribbing was inevitable. And it wasn't like she had time to waste worrying about a guy who was probably perfectly happy dangling upside-down in some complex machine. She had a hill to climb! Talking of which, she supposed they had better get cracking.

"Do you want to start up the hill so we can get there before the fireworks?"

"Good idea, Kitten," Diego replied nervously. Thankfully Mia didn't notice, leaving him free to clutch the little box in his pocket as they slowly trudged up the hill.


End file.
